Love Is Stronger Than Shame
by Saralisse
Summary: Draco has betrayed Voldemort's side, and helped Harry. He is in shock, and doesn't know what to do. He decides that he deserves to die and is about to commit suicide, when... Rating for strong themes and mild language.
1. Surprises

Disclaimer: I own Liz and the plot....Although if J.K. wishes to sell the rights to these characters. she can give them to me!

* * *

Prologue.

It is just after the defeat of You-Know-Who, and Harry only destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with Draco's help. Hermione, Ginny, Elizabeth, Ron, Harry and Draco have moved into a good-sized house together. They're paired off like so: Elizabeth and Ron, Harry and Hermione, and then Ginny & Draco are single. Harry and Liz are really good friends, and Liz treats their relationship like a brother-sister thing. Ginny doesn't trust boys, and is never scared after her incident with Dean. (Yes, I will add this at some point.)

Surprises.

Draco is standing on the balcony, staring at the sky. There is a small dagger in his hand, and his skin is paler than usual. He lifts the dagger, ready to plunge it into his heart, when Elizabeth comes out on the balcony. She sees Draco, and gasps. He turns to look at her.  
"I'm sorry, Elizabeth."  
'_Did he just call me Elizabeth? But he always calls me by my last name._' She thinks.  
"Draco, please, don't." He lowers the dagger.  
"Liz, there's nothing left for me. I betrayed everyone who loves me. I have no family or friends." Liz is a little disturbed by is last sentence, but continues on.

"There's at least one person who still loves you. But if you do what you're planning to do," She gestures at the dagger,  
"Then you'll have betrayed everyone who ever loved you." She kisses him. And she put her full passion into it.  
"Think about it, please?" She walks back inside, without giving him a chance to answer. Draco stands there stunned, for awhile. Finally, he regains his movement and sits on the railing, just thinking.

Elizabeth is in her room, sitting on her bed, crying. Hermione and Ginny walk in, and Hermione sits down next to Liz.  
"Liz, what's wrong?" Liz looks up, startled.  
"Oh, Hermione.....Well, I walked onto the balcony we share with the boys, and Draco was there, and..." She spills it all. By the end, even Ginny looks scared.

Then Ginny says, "I've got to go." Liz nods, and Ginny hurriedly leaves the room.  
"Hermione, could you get Ron me? I need to talk to him, privately." Liz says, trying hard not to cry.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asks. Liz nods, and Hermione leaves the room. She goes downstairs, and quietly enters the dining room. Harry and Ron are in there, talking and happily stuffing their faces.

"You do remember we ate dinner about half an hour ago?" Hermione asks.  
"Yes!" The boys reply, seemingly no caring.  
"So what are you doing?"  
"Having a snack." Harry says, matter-of-factly.  
"That's a snack?" Hermione looks at the large array of food.

"Yes. It's only some sandwiches, a pie, a bit of soup, a loaf of bread, a ceaser salad, some cake, not to mention the candy...Did I miss anything. Harry?  
"Er.... The éclairs, the turkey, the truffles, the pumpkin seeds, the steak...I think that's it."  
"Right." Hermione was unconvinced.  
"Ron, Liz wants to see you. She's in our room."  
"Okay. I'll go on up then."

Ron went up to the girls' room and pushed the door open.  
"Liz?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Hermione said you wanted me?"  
"Yes. I need to tell you something. Come in, I'm not going to bite."  
"Okay." He sat on the bed, looking apprehensive.  
"I, well....I don't love you. I don't think I ever did. Maybe it was just infatuation, I don't know. But I...."

"Liz, I don't know what to say...Except that I , I kinda feel the same way."  
"Ron, I'm so glad you understand. But I....I...I love Draco."  
"He's good for you. And I'll live, but I don't think Harry will."  
"Why not?"

"He'll kill me for this, but Harry's had a crush on you forever. He was willing to let me have you, but I don't think he's as friendly to Draco as he pretends to be. He's always trying to get you to notice him in that way, and it's killing him every time you told me you love me or refer to him as just a friend."  
"And I never knew...I'm so stupid. I wondered why he agreed with me on everything, even the greatest Quidditch team."  
"So...."  
"Should I tell Harry?" "  
"Probably. He's bound to find out anyway, and he'd most likely want to find out from you instead of someone else."

"True. So, are we still friends?"  
"Of course. If you must know," Ron turned bright red. "I've secretly loved Hermione since forever."  
"Ah... That'd have Harry to be comforted by Ginny."  
"Like that'd ever happen. Ginny hasn't been interested in boys since Dean."  
"I know. Poor Harry'll be all alone..."  
"I better go."  
"Okay. Send Harry up, will you?"

Just then Hermione came running in.  
"Liz, Harry's gone!" Liz and Ron gasped.  
"Okay...Slow down. Tell us exactly what happened." Said Liz.

"Well, Harry wanted to know why you wanted Ron. I figured, since you two are such great friends, you'd tell him anyways. So I told him most of the story, leaving out the parts about you...you know..."  
"Yeah, go on..." Liz knew exactly what she had left out: The dagger and her kissing him.  
"Well, I got to the end, and I had to go to the bathroom, so I excused myself. When I got back, Harry wasn't there. I searched everywhere, except the balcony, and I couldn't find him."

"Well, he's either on the balcony or gone for good." Ron said.  
"I don't want to go out there right now. Shall we call around town, see if anyone's seen him?" Liz said, edgily.

"Sure, I'll cover the east side, Liz can take west, and Ron can have center."  
"Ok!" said Ron.  
"Ron, please don't buy anything. We do have a budget." Liz reminded him.  
"Ok, ok...You do it once, no one ever forgets..."


	2. Realisations

Diclaimer: I own Liz...that's IT!

Credits:Will be at the end...

Meanwhile, Draco is still standing outside thinking. Harry comes out and bursts out with  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Draco looks up, startled.  
"It depends on what I did?"  
"Malfoy, you ASS! You know exactly what you did to Liz!"  
"I did absolutly nothing to her besides say that I was sorry."  
"Right. That's why she's in her room crying?"  
"I don't know why she's crying. She was talking really odd, though."  
"What'd she say?"  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yes."

"Okay...I told her I'd betrayed everyone who loved me, and she said that if I continued with what I was planning to do..." "Which was?"  
"Kill myself."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Anyways, If I continued with it then, and only then, would I have betrayed everyone who loved me, that there was still someone who loves me, and then she kissed me. I can't figure out what she meant."  
"Draco, your head must be full ofshit for you not to understand her. She KISSED you."

"So?"  
"She's never even kissed Ron before."  
"Well, for her first kiss, she wasn't bad."  
"I didn't say it was her first kiss."  
"Oh?"  
"Remember when she was captured by Voldemort, right before you helped us?"  
"Yes."  
"Voldemort tryed to force her to 'pick' a death eater, but she wouldn't. So he pushed a random death eater towards her and commanded him to, you know..."  
"Kiss her and then go farther?"  
"Yeah...That death eater was your father."  
"I wondered why she hated just the sound of his name."

"But she would not let your father go much farther than the kiss, and she kicked him in the groin and she got away."  
"But wasn't she recapured and totured for escaping?"

"By Voldemort himself." Harry shuddered.  
"With your help, we saved her and defeated Voldemort."  
"What does this have to do with her kissing me?"  
"Didn't you think she loved Ron? Wouldn't you kiss someone if you loved that person as much as she seemed to love him?" "Yes."

"That's just it. She told me that she would only kiss the man she truely loved, the one she wanted to spend forever with. She also so told me that she had never kissed Ron. I thought that maybe it was me she loved. But, obviously not."  
"You mean that she was talking about herself, and that she, she..."  
"Loves you, and wants to spend all eternity with you?" Draco nodded, a bit stunned. "That's exactly what I mean."  
"Could you send Elizabeth up, please? I need to talk to her before I make my final descision."  
"I guess."

Harry leaves and heads downstairs, where Ron, Liz and Hermione are all calling around town, asking if anyone has seen Harry. Liz sees Harry come in and puts the phone down.  
"Liz, what are you doing? Keep calling." Hermione says.  
"But I found him." Liz replied.  
"What, where?"  
"Turn around."  
"Oh..."Hermione says sheepishly, seeing Harry.

"Liz? Draco was wondering if you could go outside for a bit, he wants to talk to you before making his final descision."  
'Well, that doesn't sound like he's still going to do himself in anymore. I mean he's not the kind of person that announces he's going to kill himself.' Liz thinks.  
"I suppose." She says, standing up. All of a sudden Hermione grabs the phone Liz was using.  
"Liz, you forgot to hang up!"  
"Sorry." Liz says, sarcastically.

Liz hurries out of the room and out ot the balcony. As soon she got out of the room, she started singing.  
"Take a chance on me, Honey, I'm still free..." She kept singing as she stepped out onto the balcony.  
"Well, then. I won't need to ask my question, now will I?" Draco said, recognising the song.  
"Hmm?" Liz said, not paying attention. She had just realised how hot he looked with the bright sunset behind his pale figure.

"You might want to pay attention and not stare at me, this is important." He said, teasing her.  
"Draco!"  
"It got your attention, didn't it?"  
"Shut it."  
"I have a question to ask you, but first you have to let me shut your ears and eyes."  
"Why?" She said, suspiciously.  
"Just trust me, please?"  
"All right..." Liz was obviously scared.  
"Naera!" Draco said, pointing his wand at Liz.  
"Good, She can't see or hear me. Accio ring!"

* * *

"Take a chance on me, Honey, I'm still free"-The Mama Mia Musical. 

Come on, Read and Review, People!


	3. Will You?

Discalimer: I own Liz, and the plot...That's IT!

* * *

Will You?  
  
Liz silently wondered what Draco was doing.   
"Finite!" Draco said, ending the spell.   
"What'd you do?" Liz asked.   
"Nothing."   
"Draco?" Liz said nervously, watching him go down on one knee. He could remember when he realised he loved her.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I need to talk to you, okay?"   
"Fine, Malfoy."   
"Look, Potter, I know you hate me for the things I've done in the past, but I want to help you." "I'm not sure. Last time I let you 'help', I ended up covered in mud."   
Draco smirked. "Potter, I know where Buen is."   
Harry let out a small gasp. "Let me talk to the others, Malfoy. I still don't trust you."

As Harry went down the passageway, Draco said "My work here is almost done." He hoped he could do this. Oh, He wasn't fond of Potter, Weasly or Granger, No. It was that Buen girl. She was just so infuriating, and yet he was always wondering what she was doing, who she was with... 'Do I have a crush on her? No, I coldn't. That would be betrayal.' But as he waited for Harry, he realised that he wouldn't, no, couldn't do anything to harm her. He struggled with himself. 'The left is the way I'm spposed to take them, the right is where she really is. Whcih way?' Just then, Harry came back.   
"Let's go, Malfoy. Where is she?"   
"This way." He replied, leading Harry down the right hallway.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Back downstairs, Ginny has returned.   
"Where were you?" Hermione asks.   
"Library."   
"Oh. What for?"   
"Er....." Suddenly, Hermione jumps up and turns to Harry.   
"Can I talk to you, Harry?"   
"Er..Sure, I guess."   
"Good. Into the back parlor." She points him in the right direction.   
"Get it out of her." She mouths at Ron. He nods. Harry follows Hermione into the back parlor. "Well, 'Mione, what did you want to talk about?" He asks.   
"Us. But I need you to listen, will you?" She started crying. Harry remembered the last time someone had said that.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I need you to listen, will you?"   
"Fine, Ron."   
"I...I think that I have crush on Isabel. And I know you like her too, so I don't know what to do."   
"Ron...Did you just say?"   
"Yes." Ron's face was bright red.   
"It's all right, Ron. Beter you then Malfoy."   
"True. But, you're sure it's ok..."   
"Ron, Hermione will hate me forever if I even think of Isabel in that way. It's FINE." "Okay, Harry." "See you later then."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Ginny, I just want to make sure you're okay! I only want to know you're not hurt or something like that!"   
"Of course I'm hurt, Ron! I just said he did something to me, something even the old Draco wouldn't have done! Actually, I'm not sure the old Draco wouldn't have done it, but..."   
"Well, what did Dean do?"   
"I don't want to talk about it!"   
"Ginny, I only want to know what he did, why you seem to hate everyone so much now!" "Ron, I told you...It's too disgusting."   
"Will you, or will you not, tell me?" Ginny didn't want to remember that day.

Flashback  
  
"Just once, Ginny, once."   
"No Dean, I don't want to."   
"GINNY, It's not like you're going to get pregnant or anything."   
"Dean, I'm not ready. Please, just respect my opinion."   
"But I don't like you're opinion."   
'Oy, he can be such a baby...' Before she knew what was happening, he was on top of her.   
"I love you, Ginny. I'm not going to stop."   
Ginny squirmed and wiggled, trying to get out. Finally, she kicked him in the groin. He doubled over in pain, and she got away.

End Flashback

* * *

**Gaela'sui**-I tried it your way...It does look better, maybe I'll fix the first two. 

I suppose someone wants to know who Isabel is? Well, you'll find out sooner or later...  
Don't forget to R&R!


	4. Confessions

Disclaimer: I own Liz, the mysterious Isabel, and the plot....Sadly, I do not own anything else, althouh I wouldn't mind owning a certain blond boy....

* * *

Confessions  
  
'_Oh, shit. Is he going to propose?_'   
"Elizabeth, from the moment I met you, I knew there was something different about you, a good different. It took me almost eight full years to figure out what it was, but now I know. The reason you were different is because I love you. Will you marry me?"   
"Draco, I... I..."  
  
"I'll listen Hermione...Don't cry."   
"Harry, Ron and I talked it over and we decided that you needed to know, now."   
"Okay..."   
"Ron and I, we're...we're in love."   
"Does Liz know? I mean Ron is going out with her."   
"Yes. Ron told her."   
"Oh."  
  
"Fine, Ron, I'll tell you."   
"Thank you, Ginny."   
"He was trying to get me to...to do IT with him and I said no. I told him I didn't want to. All of a sudden, he jumped me, and I tried to get out from under him, but it took me awhile." Ginny squirmed at the thought.   
"By the time I got out, he had already touched me in so many places that I just felt dirty. I took a 3-hour shower when I got home, and I still felt like I was dirty. I got over it, as best I could, but that dirty feeling never left. I've just been nervous around boys, I don't hate them."   
"Does anyone else know?"   
"Draco does. Remember when I drank the Veritaserum?"   
"Oh yeah..." "Draco found me first. He asked what had happened, and I told him everything. We're really good friends now." Ginny smiled, glad she had finally told her brother. '_Although he'll probably want to tell Mum..._'   
"You and Draco? Friends?"   
"Yes, why?"   
"I thought you hated him. You're always glaring at him."   
"I glare at him when he comes too close to telling one of my secrets."   
"Oh."  
  
"I don't know what to say."   
"Say you'll marry me."   
"Draco, it's just so sudden. Shocking, really."   
"Elizabeth, I've loved you for as long as I've known you. You're the reason I left Voldemort's side. I was supposed to lead Harry down a passageway where Voldemort was hiding, but I led them to you instead."   
"Oh, Draco." Liz was completely won over.   
"Yes, I will. I love you."   
"For how long?" Draco wanted to make sure she was happy, even if it cost him is happiness. "For longer than forever."  
  
"I suppose Liz is fine with this?"   
"Yes, She's fine with it. She didn't really love Ron, you know that."   
"Well, yeah, but I thought she liked gong out with him."   
"She's got Draco now."   
"He seems to popular around here." Harry sounded bitter.   
"He understands her. He is the only other person who's been tortured by Voldemort."   
"Right. So what do you call fighting him, your mind being read non-stop by him, and having to find enough strength to destroy Voldemort?" Harry was reminding Hermione of the old school days.   
"Harry, I didn't mean it like that."   
"Fine, Hermione, Fine."   
"Harry!" But he had already left the room.  
  
"I still don't get this."   
"Don't get WHAT?"   
"Dean doing that to you. Why would he?"   
"He was crazed with lust. Don't tell me you've never wanted to."   
"Well..." Ron turned a very odd shade of pink. Ginny just looked at him in a very pointed way. "Okay. So I loved Hermione for a long time. I'm not allowed to want her to feel the same way?"   
"Take that feeling and multiply it by a million."   
"Ok..."   
"Would you be able to withstand that, especially when you knew, or at least thought you did, the girl liked you?"   
"No." Ron wondered where he was going with this.   
"He couldn't either. Also, I believe he was under the Imperius curse. I have no proof, of course."

* * *

"For longer than forever."-The Swan Princess....I was watching it with my lil' sister and writing at the same time...

**HermyPenguin:**Glad to see you liked my story. You know what, the 'Malfoy' flashback was my favorite, so I'm glad that it was 'perfect!' Thanks for the tips.

**Gaela'sui:** So, you're the person who lives like two minutes from me and started The Sorceror's Source?

Isabel will be revealed soon, I promise. I just couldn't fit her in...Though if you know Spanish, you might be able to figure it out....Don't forget to R&R!


	5. Shot

Disclaimer: I own Liz. the mysterious Isabel, and the plot. That's 'bout it

* * *

Draco smiled, and kissed Elizabeth. But the kiss broke off abruptly, when Draco crumpled to the ground.   
"Draco." Liz gasped. She knelt be his side, and quickly found a penny-sized hole in his back, just below his rib cage. '_Do I leave him?_' She didn't know for sure. She knew she should get help, but what if she didn't get back in time? '_He's bleeding like crazy, I have to get help_.' She hurried off the balcony and downstairs. She burst into the back parlor, gasping for breath. "Draco's hurt!" She said.   
"Where is he?" Hermione asked.   
"Up on the," Liz took a deep breath, "balcony." She followed Hermione up to the balcony, praying he'd be okay. Hermione knelt down, and, like Liz, quickly found the wound.   
"He's been shot. Liz, what exactly happened?"   
"He, erm..proposed, and I said yes, and ... we," Liz squirmed uncomfortably, "We kissed, and all of a sudden he fell. I saw the wound, and went to get someone."   
"Congratualations. I'll do what I can. Get the others, and a first-aid kit."   
"'Kay." Liz looked at Draco, sighing. Then she hurried down to the living room.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, I need you to go up to the balcony. Draco's been hurt."   
"Okay, I'll get the first-aid kit." Ginny said, leaving. Ron stood there for a second, looking worried, and then followed Ginny.   
'_Now, If I were Harry, where would I be?_' Liz wondered. She knew Hermione had been planning to tell him about her and Ron, but that wasn't much to go on. She wandered out to the garden behind the house. '_Hey, this is Harry's favorite spot. Maybe he's out here! But where?_' Liz thought about, and it hit her, finally. '_The Marauder's Statue! Of course!_' The statue had been built under Harry's strict eye, to honor the three marauders that had banded together against evil. A large dog, a beautiful stag and a shaggy werewolf stood together, guarding a pond shaped like the Whomping Willow. As Liz came near it, she heard the heavy breathing that indicated Harry was there, and crying. She couldn't see him, though. She followed the noise. It was loudest near Sirius' part of the statue.  
  
"Hermione loves Ron, Elizabeth loves Malfoy, and Ginny..She hates everyone now. Sirius, what do I do? Everyone seems to be leaving, Lupin's in Romania, researching a cure for werewolves, you and Dad are dead. Dumbledore is in the mountains with Hagrid and Maxine. I don't know where the other teachers are.... Most of my classmates have died helping me, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Pavarti and Lavender are the only ones I know for sure are alive, and they've all left England, except Neville. I don't know what to do." '_I Didn't know Harry felt that way._' Liz had an idea. She lifted Harry's Invisibility Cloak off him, which he didn't notice, somehow. Throwing it over herself, she knelt by the stone dog.   
"You could start by not jumping to conclusions. Someone will listen, Harry, if you ask. And I don't think Ginny hates everyone, not quite everyone, at least."   
"What? Who's there?" Harry jumped up, startled. Liz dropped the cloak.   
"Elizabeth, You scared me to death!"   
"But you're not dead. How can I have scared you to death if you're alive?"   
"Liz..." Harry's eyes turned to burning green embers.   
"I'll listen later. Draco needs help." She said, unfazed by Harry's burning eyes.   
"He can help himself."   
"Harry, please. He's been shot. What would Prongs do?"  
  
"Scurgify." Hermione whispered, cleaning the bullet-hole.   
"I wonder if the 'Reparo' spell would help?" She wondered out loud. Ginny entered the balcony just then.   
"I wouldn't try it. Normally it will only repair the top layer of skin. I think you should bind it, and take him to St. Mungo's." Ginny said. She had studied to become a MediWitch during her last years at Hogwarts.   
"Ginny!" Hermione looked up, surprised.   
"Hand me that, will you?" She pointed at the first-aid kit bu Ginny's feet. Ginny gave it to Hermione, wincing when she saw the wound.   
"Oh, sure, You notice her, but ignore me." Hermione looked around, wondering who said it. She noticed Ron standing in the shadows.   
"Ron! I didn't know you were there." Hermione shook her head.   
"I sort of noticed." Ron said, taking on a hurt air. Hermione turned back to Draco, her eyes dancing with laughter. She the wound, making sure it was tight.   
"Isabel?" Draco said quietly.   
"She's coming, Draco." Hermione hoped he would make the trip.

* * *

HermyPenguin-Dean's not dead, nope. I just couldn't kill him off...Yeah, that 8 year bit....Think hard about how long Harry and /draco have known each other....8 years, in this time setting... 

Spyder-Nope, not the end....grins evilly The ight is a typo....Better go fix everything now. See ya tomorrow, Tinuial!

Mel-I know you're reading this, so I hope you like it!

Gaela-sui-Thanks for the tips/typo catching!

Did y'all like the Isabel bit? She's coming, I swear. looks for angry mobs Read and Review, please?


	6. Problem Solved?

Diclaimer: I own Liz...that's IT!

* * *

Problem Solved?  
  
Harry was a bit shocked at 'He's been shot,' but he kept his hard face.  
"Elizabeth, that's what I don't know. I wish I could talk to Lupin..."  
"Didn't Sirius give you a mirror with which you could talk to him?"  
"Yes, but I smashed it after he ... passed on."  
"Do you still have the shards?"  
"Yes.." Harry said, a bit uncomfortable. He hadn't been able to get rid of them. They reminded him of his duty, and of what so many had sacrificed.  
"Get them, bring them to the balcony, we'll have Hermione fix them."  
"What, you can't?"  
"I was never good with spells that had to do with cleaning or fixing."  
"But, You were a Ravenclaw!"  
"Being in Ravenclaw does not mean you know everyrthing. It merely means that you are smart enough to use your head." Harry just stared for a moment and then ran off to get the shards. Liz smiled and went up to the balcony.  
  
"How is he?" Liz had just made it to the balcony.  
"He's been asking for you." Hermione glanced at the blond boy, who was now sleeping on a stretcher, ready to be taken to St. Mungo's. Liz looked at him, also, years of memories running through her head. She shook her head. '_There'll be plenty of time to think about that later.'_  
"How are we getting to St. Mungo's?" Ron broke the eerie silence.  
"The Knight Bus." Hermione said A large groan followed quickly. Suddenly, they heard pounding footsteps  
"What's that?" Asked Ginny.  
"I don't know. It sounds like someone running upstairs. Wands out." Liz said. With apprehensive looks on their faces, they drew their wands out and faced the doors. Liz instinctively moved in front of Draco.  
  
Just then Harry burst out, and Liz laughed with relief. '_Why is she laughing? That's HER boyfriend lying on a stretcher with a shotgun wound.'_ Ginny thought.  
"Hermione, will you fix this on the way to St. Mungo's?" Harry said, holding out the shards.  
"Sure, Harry." '_At least he's not mad anymore. Why's he so happy?'_ Hermione was a bit confused.  
Harry and Ron picked up the stretcher, and they got Draco downstairs without mishap.  
  
Liz ran out the front door and stuck her right hand out. "'Ello, and welcome to the Knight Bus. Transportation for stranded witches and wizards. I'm Stan Shunpike, I'll be your conductor. How many in your party and where are you going?"  
Liz glanced behind her. The boys were having trouble with the door.  
Shooting an Expanding Charm towards the door, she said, "Six, for St. Mungo's, please?"  
" 'Choo wanna go there for?"  
"Because my friend is gravely hurt, and he needs professional medical attention."  
"All right, but we need to let Madame Marsh off first."  
Liz nodded and shoved some gold in his hand. Hermione and Ginny got on, with the boys behind. Liz made sure Draco was safely on the bus before boarding. Remembering her last trip on the Knight Bus, Liz told Ernie to drive **carefully**.  
"Of course, m'dear. I always do." Liz snorted in reply.  
  
Hermione was now holding the shards of Harry's mirror in her lap.  
"Reparo!" She said, and watched the shards fly together. _'I wonder why Harry wanted me to do this?'  
_Liz whispered to Harry, "Come over here, I need to talk to you."  
Harry grabbed the mirror, said a hurried thank you to Hermione, and followed Liz to the other end of the bus.  
"Harry, before Lupin left to research the cure for werewolves, he told me that he had found Sirius' mirror. He said that if you had James' mirror, you could talk to him anytime, and that we should check on him every so often."  
"Okay... Remus Lupin." Harry said, looking at the little mirror.

* * *

I don't think I have any quotes in there..If you see any, tell me!  
Thanks, Angela, for Beta-ing.  
Don't forget to R&R!  
I ish hiding from angry mob that doesn't know who Isabel is. If you think you know, tell me! (Since the only people who've reviewed are my friends from church, school, or youth group.) 


	7. Mirror, Mirror

Disclaimer: I own Liz, the mysterious enigma Isabel (who is revealed in this chapter), and the plot...Nothing else!  
(A/N: I have the newest version of Word, so I can FINALLY spell check!)

* * *

Mirror, Mirror. 

All of a sudden, Lupin's face appeared in the mirror.  
"Hello, Harry! I suppose Isabel is around as well?"  
"It's Elizabeth, professor."  
"As my name is Remus, not professor."

Liz smirked, remembering how she only called him "Professor" to his face at Hogwarts... She also remembered her classmates' nickname for him, "Shabby." Many of her fellow Ravenclaw's had thought his hand-me-down robes were something to be ashamed of, but Liz was from a middle-class family and knew money could get tight.

"And I'm just lost..." Harry's voice broke into her reverie.  
"Well, Harry... This predicament sounds a lot like one Sirius had during our last year at school. James and I had girlfriends, and Pettigrew, he, er, he..." Lupin broke off, a trifle uncomfortable.

"Did he shag girls?" Liz asked, curious about the infamous Wormtail.  
"Er, yes. Sirius couldn't understand it. How could HE, the hottest guy in school, not have at least three girls vying for his attention?" Lupin grinned as he could hear Liz growling to herself.  
"That vile, foul, filthy, little RAT! Treating girls like toys, like mere playthings..." She was a bit of a feminist.

"That's not quite my problem..." Harry had never considered himself to be cute, or 'HOT', as most girls seemed to put it.  
"I understand that Harry, but the way you described reminded me of it."  
"What'd Sirius do?" Harry decided he might want to hear this after all.  
"He cornered the Grey Lady and asked her to pretend to be infatuated with him."  
"HE WHAT?!" Liz and Harry exclaimed.  
"The Grey Lady?" Harry just couldn't believe it.....  
'_The RAVENCLAW House Ghost!?' _Both Harry and Liz were thinking the same thing.  
"Yes, he did...I know it sounds crazy, James and I thought he needed to go to a mental asylum when he told us. The weirdest thing is she agreed."  
"I'm writing to Dumbledore and asking if we can visit Hogwarts, and I'm going to ask Areana about this!" Liz said, suspiciously.

"Who's Areana?" Harry's mind had left the problem in light of Sirius' foolishness. Liz turned red. '_The Grey Lady's will kill me for telling someone that her real name is Areana Trily. Only true Ravenclaws and staff were allowed to know.' _Liz thought.  
"Areana...I remember her. One of your friends, wasn't she? Areana Trily?" Lupin said, covering Liz's mistake.  
"Yes. She graduated a year early, she was so smart." Liz said, smiling. She had forgotten Are had the same name as The Grey Lady, as they always called each other 'Isil' and 'Zara,' respectively Trily and Buen. Isil was the granddaughter of The Grey Lady, after all.

"I remember her well. She was a bright young girl, although Hermione was better n certain classes, including my own." Lupin grinned at Harry.  
"She is the Ancient Runes professor now. I didn't take that class; it was much too hard for me." Liz grimaced at the thought of translating runes. She had had a hard enough time in muggle school with Spanish, she hadn't been about to take another troublesome language like that.  
"That was one of Areana's better subjects, if my mind serves me right." Lupin said.  
"Well, it's been nice reminiscing about our school days." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh! Harry, I'm so sorry. I forgot why we had Hermione fix the mirror. I'll go check on Draco..." Liz trailed off, looking embarrassed and walked away. Harry watched her walk off, waiting till she was with the others to talk to Lupin again.  
"What was that mirror, Liz? Why did Harry want me to fix it?" Hermione asked, glancing at Harry to make sure he wasn't listening.  
"Something Sirius gave him. It made him feel closer to Sirius. Harry was feeling lonely." Liz wasn't watching Harry, but instead the handsome, blond boy next to her.

(A/N: Chatty says that she knows you're laughing, personater who knows who Chatty is!)

"You really love him, don't you?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Liz's constant vigil.  
"Draco? Yes....of course I do." Liz wasn't really paying attention. All of a sudden, the group was thrown in all directions as Ernie stopped the bus abruptly.  
"What was that?" Ron said.  
"I don't care, just get off me!" Ginny replied, sounding strained.  
"Oh, that's you?" Ron asked, as the group picked themselves up. Luckily, Hermione had charmed Draco's stretcher so it wouldn't bounce around, and he was sleeping soundly.

As they gathered their scattered belongings, a faintly green witch, wrapped in a traveling cloak, walked to the front of the bus, holding a handkerchief to her mouth. Liz shook her head, looking frustrated. '_Didn't I tell Ernie to drive as carefully as possible?" _She thought.  
"Somebody should take Ernie to Driver's Ed." Hermione said, a smile playing at the tips of her mouth.  
"I know what you mean. I have feeling he'd probably fail." Said Liz, as the bus started up again. Ron and Ginny looked confused. (Actually, Ron looked like he thought that Hermione and Liz were crazy)

"Oh. You don't know what Driver's Ed is, do you?" Hermione glanced at Harry, who seemed to be fine, as if he hadn't even noticed the bus had thrown the rest of them around.  
"No, we don't." Ginny replied. "Could you explain it?"  
"Well, Driver's Ed is where Muggles learn to drive, and get their driving license. It's like Apparator's Ed, but for driving." Liz said.

(A/N: Would you spell it Apparator, Apparater, or Apparatir? Apparatur, Apparatar?)

"Oh, okay." Ginny said, as a look of comprehension dawned on Ron's face. To cover his awkwardness, Ron changed the subject.  
"Hey, Liz? What's Harry doing? He looks like Draco did, that time we saw him talking to Rita Skeeter in her beetle form." Ron said.  
"Oh, he's just, um......" '_Oh dear. I don't think they know about Sirius' mirror. I only knew because Harry told me everything. I'm his confidante, I shouldn't break his trust.'  
_"He's just thinking. We gave him quite a shock today. What with Draco and I, Hermione and you, and all, he needs some time alone." Liz replied. Ron was sure she wasn't telling the whole truth, but decided not to press her. All of a sudden, Ginny yawned.

"Oh...I'm tired." She said. Liz looked at the clock. It was 11:50 pm.  
"I guess we just so scared and, for lack of a better word, excited by Draco being shot that we didn't realize how late it was." Hermione said.  
"Someone should stay up, incase he wakes up. Not that I'm volunteering, or anything." Ginny said.  
"I'll stay up. I couldn't sleep anyway. Not with him being hurt." Liz glanced at Harry.  
"I'll, I'll go tell him he should go to bed, okay?" Ginny said, looking as if she would really rather not.

"Okay, Ginny. If he doesn't want to turn in just yet, just tell him not stay up much longer." Hermione, as Ron slid under the covers of a bed. Hermione got into the bed next to Ron's, and they both fell asleep quickly. Ginny hurried over to Harry, her cheeks slightly pink

* * *

**Spyder4pres**- Are you okay Spyder? Thanks for your slightly coughoddcough review! 

**HermyPenguin**- It's so nice to hear from you! Thanks for the input. Voldie is gone, yeppers.

**HanyouToni**-You have no idea how amazing it is to be reviewed by someone that I don't know, and someone who writes such great fanfic as you do. Thank you for the compliment!

Oh, Kudos to the first person who knows who Isabel is without me saying so. I've given you the answer in this chapter, although most peopleaters haven't figured it out yet. Same with the quotes. If you find a sentence that seems like a quote, tell me so I can give proper credit!


	8. Liz

Disclaimer: _runs onstage_ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES LIZ AND THE PLOT! J.K. OWNS THE REST! There, I admitted it..._runs offstagecrying_

* * *

Luckily, Harry had just finished talking to Lupin and had hidden the mirror.  
"Harry, it's 11:57. You should go to bed." Ginny said.  
"Is it really? Well, I'll be there in a second." Harry smiled, and Ginny realized that she was blushing. '_Why the hell am I blushing? I don't like him. I've known him for almost eight years….I CAN'T like him.' _She turned to go to bed, still wondering why she had blushed.

Seeing Liz watching Draco with love on her face, and Hermione and Ron holding hands in their sleep, she felt that old feeling, the one she had felt as the trio's tag-a-long. But then Isabel had taken Ginny under her wing.

**flashback**  
"You're new here, aren't you?" said a girl Ginny had never seen before. The thing that struck her was her accent…Definitely not British.  
"Yes."  
"Need someone to help you around?"  
"Sure. I'm trying to find Charms?"  
"My head-of-house's class. Follow me. I'm Isabel, by the way."  
"You're a Ravenclaw…Wow! I'm Ginny Weasley."  
"Yeah, I'm a Ravenclaw. No need to tell me what house you're in, I've met your brothers."  
**end flashback**

They had hit off instantly. Ginny learned that Isabel was a Chaser, top of her DADA class, though not better than Harry, and very well aware of the muggle world.

**flashback**  
"My mum and dad took me to America when I was two. We lived there till I was ten, when we moved back to England. I thought I was a muggle, you know. I still talk like an American muggle. Coming here, I was as good as a muggle-born. Made friend with a boy named Malfoy, but he's a bit busy nowadays."  
**end flashback**

But what Isabel didn't tell Ginny was that Draco was still a good friend, only they hid their friendship from the world for Isabel's parent's sake. But then that fateful day had come, September 1st, 1996.

**flashback**  
"Hey, Hermy, have you seen Isabel?" Ginny asked, stepping into the train compartment.  
"No, can't say that I have. And DON'T call me that." Just then, Ron and Harry burst into the compartment.  
"Have you guys seen the new girl?" They asked.  
"No…" Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other.  
"You've got to see her!" Harry said.  
"It's scary!" Ron said loudly.  
"Um….." Neither of the girls thought this wise.  
"Come on!" said Harry, dragging Ginny down the train, with Ron doing the same with Hermione. They stopped in front of a nearly empty compartment. Ginny stealthily peeked inside. A small gasp escaped her lips. Draco Malfoy, Ferret Boy, was laughing. And it was a genuine laugh too, completely wholehearted, unlike the cold, mirthless laugh she so often heard. Sitting across from him was, unmistakably, the new girl.

She had shoulder-length chestnut hair with a blue streak in it, a scared look in her hazel eyes, and she was wearing a cross pendant made of horseshoe nails on a black leather choker. She was wearing a simple silver bracelet and silver glasses. Hermione also peeked in, startled by what she saw. As they stumbled back to their seats, Hermione said, "Who was that?"  
Ginny, just as confused as Hermione, said "Was Ferret-Boy laughing?"  
"Is that even possible?" Hermione replied.  
"Can we stop speaking in questions?" Harry wondered aloud.  
"Why?" Ginny said. Ron looked exasperated. The girls just laughed.  
"You know what? I'm going to go find out who she is." Ginny said.  
"You are not going in there, alone, with Malfoy!" Ron shouted, his face tinted red.  
"Ronald Weasley, I am only a year younger than you, I am more mature than you, and I think I can handle Ferret." Ginny said haughtily.

"She has a point, you know." Hermione said, as Ron glared at the two of them. Ginny ran back down the train, slowing to a walk as she neared the compartment. She stood in the doorway, watching Malfoy write something while the new girl stared at him. Ginny got the impression that the new girl was daydreaming. '_I recognize that necklace. Where have I seen it before?'_ She thought.  
"Liz, don't look now, but we have company." Malfoy said. The girl, Liz, turned to see Ginny.  
"Ginny, come in! I was just catching up with an old friend." Liz said, smiling at Ginny. Ginny gasped as she saw Liz's face, which had been turned away from her before.

"Isabel?" Ginny queried, not believing her eyes.  
"She's not Isabel anymore." Malfoy said, motioning for her to sit down. Ginny accepted this and sat down nervously by Liz.  
"I spent most of the summer in America and the last week with Draco's family. You see, while I was visiting friends in America, my parents were killed by You-Know-Who. So when I arrived home, I had no where to stay. My first thought was your place, but Dumbledore intervened, saying Draco's family had kindly offered to take me until school started."  
"So you spent the last week with Ferret-boy..." At this Ginny was interrupted by Draco.  
"You get turned into a Ferret once, they never leave you alone. I do have a name you know."  
"Really, what's that? Oh, I remember filthy, loathsome, evil..."

"No, actually, it's Draco." Ginny blinked. Had Sir Ferret just asked her to call him Draco? And now that she had thought about it, he hadn't called her Weaselette at all….  
"Yeah, Draconis Lucius Malfoy!" Liz said. They heard a giggle from the door.  
"Hermione!" Ginny and Liz shouted.  
"I'm sorry, Ron sent me to kill Malfoy if he 'tried' anything." Hermione looked embarrassed. Ginny's face was quite red.  
"Why should your brother care if I 'tried' something?" Draco said, having one of his odd moments.  
"Because he's a batárd!" Ginny replied, teeth clenched, hands in fists.  
"Ginny, do you need the Fuzzi-Wuzzi?" (AN: When you see the word Fuzzi-Wuzzi, you must realize that the I's are dotted with hearts…) Liz and Hermione asked.

"Yes, I need the Fuzzi-Wuzzi." Ginny said, Draco slowly getting more confused. Liz reached into her suitcase and pulled out a stuffed black bear that Hermione had put a Cheering Charm on back in third year when she had missed that lesson. Ginny grabbed it, staring into its purple eyes. Her face instantly lost its angry look, her hands unclenching. She was grinning as she put the bear away.  
"It wasn't that strong last year. What did you do?" Hermione asked Liz.  
"I put another Cheering Charm on it, and a Permanence Charm as well" Liz replied, looking pleased with herself.  
"Clever. Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione asked.  
"Because I've had the Fuzzi-Wuzzi in my keeping for two years."  
"Good point." Hermione looked sheepish.  
**end flashback**

After that, Ginny, Hermione, Liz, and Draco met secretly in the Room of Requirement, which had transformed into a room of bean bag chairs, thanks to Liz and her American ways. It also contained the fluffiest carpet money could buy, thanks to Draco, and the smell of fresh-baked cookies wafted through it at all hours, from Ginny. It was very sensible, and warned them if someone was coming, or if there were only a few minutes left until class. They would meet there at least twice a week, if only for a few minutes to say Hi and check in.

Harry and Ron did not learn of the friendship until the fateful year when Voldemort was overthrown. They never learned of the Fuzzi-Wuzzi, in fact Draco is the only person outside of Hermione, Ginny, and Liz who knew.

* * *

Spyder-Um...Okay...

Hermy-The bus is magical. It expands to fit everyone. Ask Tonks how she got the group on the bus in OotP. I was writing that part the grey lady at midnight, 'kay? Lupin's girlfriend...I don't know...Some random girl...Probably Hufflepuff. And as for Draco...I really can't answer that, now can I? You'll just have to wait.

A/N: Eeeeeeeeeeek! I finished HBP in seven hours! And I still want to rant and rave about stuff...But I won't...

Oh! "Can we stop speaking in questions?" – A tribute to one of my many favorite fanfics, http/


	9. WHAT?

Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing here is owned by me, except for Liz, dearie. And the story line...Although if J.K. is thinking about giving away the rights to Draco, I'll be quite willing to have them!

* * *

WHAT?

Harry and Ginny fell asleep at about 11:59. Liz was the only one awake. Yawning, she watched as the clock slid from 11:59 to 12:00.

"Midnight. Muggles always called this the Witching Hour." She said, wondering if the myth held any truth. Without knowing why, she turned to face Draco, drawing the curtain to partition her group from the rest of the bus.

Blue light emanated from Draco, enveloping him. Liz gasped, at a complete loss of knowledge. In all the books she'd ever read, none had ever mentioned a blue light surrounding the victim. The light pulsed, like a heartbeat; slowly at first, ever quickening. A flash, pure white. And then the bus was normal. Liz checked Draco's vitals. She sat back in her chair, surrendering to shock.

'_What the hell just happened? I'm so scared, what if he dies or one of the others die? What if I die? I should probably wake one of them up, but it's so late and they just fell asleep. But what if it's a serious condition? Come to think of it, why didn't that bright light wake anyone or even disturb anyone?' _Liz went on like that until six in the morning, when Hermione's internal alarm clock, still set at Hogwarts time, woke Hermione up.

Hermione glanced at Liz. Liz's face was white, her finger tips and lips nearly blue. From her years in a muggle school, Hermione instantly recognized the symptoms of severe shock. She didn't remember exactly what to do, but she remembered something bout lying the victim down, elevating the legs, and keeping the victim warm. She laid Liz down on a bed, placed a few extra pillows under her feet, and laid a blanket on her.

"I have to watch Draco…" Hermione jumped at Liz's slightly garbled statement. Somehow, Liz was still conscious. '_Who knows how long she's been in shock?'_ Hermione thought. She rolled Liz's bed next to Draco's. Liz smiled at Draco, who was sleeping peacefully, as Hermione did a little magic to return Liz to normal.

Since the magic took awhile to heal Liz completely, Hermione woke the others. Ginny jumped up, Ron sat up and grumbled, but Harry just pulled the pillow over his head.

"Harry, come on, we're almost at St. Mungo's and we've got two injured people." Hermione said. Ginny was bustling around, packing up their stuff, straightening the bedclothes, the perfect imitation of her mother. Ron rubbed his eyes as he rolled out of bed. Harry was grumbling incomprehensively.

"Come on, mate, 'Mione will have your neck!" Ron said, as he helped Ginny get everything together. Hermione made sure Draco was safely on the stretcher as Harry and Liz slowly got up. As soon a everyone was up, Hermione asked Liz what had happened.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Last night, just after Harry and Ginny went to bed, something happened to Draco. A blue light surrounded him. The light had a beat to it, like a heart. It started slowly…And then it sped up. All of a sudden there was a flash of pure white light. And then it was over." Liz shivered slightly as she retold the story. A look of worry passed over Ron and Ginny's face, but Hermione looked confused.

Ginny turned to look at Ron, mouthing the words "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ron nodded in reply. Just then Stan yelled that they were at St. Mungo's. Harry and Ron picked up the stretcher, and Ginny and Hermione grabbed what little they had with them.

Liz hurried of the bus, making sure the boys were careful. Ron faked dropping Draco as they carried him into the lobby of St. Mungo's.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! You scare me like that again and so help me, I don't care how old you are, I will tell your Mother!" Liz yelled, white as a sheet once more. Ginny walked up to the Welcome Witch.

"'Ello, dearie, how may I help you?"

"Draco was shot in the back, just below his rib cage. I believe there may have been some magical contamination as well."

"Okay, Ground Floor, Damocles Belby Ward, Dr. Eric Twycross will help you."

"Thank you." Ginny told the others where to go. As they walked towards the Damocles Belby Ward, Ginny and Ron had a whispered conversation.

"Liz, do you remember what time Draco was shot and what time that strange light thing happened?" Ron asked.

"Well, he was shot at about 10:30, 10:00 at the earliest. The light thing happened at midnight." Ginny did some quick calculations in her head, and then gasped…

* * *

I believeth not that there art quotes in this here chapter...Please review! One review can make soemone's day!

SomethingboutRosey- Thanks for the review!

Nameless1-The spelling of Hufflepuff or the spelling of badgering? I'll see you Saturday, right?


	10. The Recordatio Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related paraphernalia in this story. I own the plot, Liz, Shwule, and Dr. Eric Twycross...I might own the Damocles Belby Ward too, I can't remember if I made that up or if it was in the books. I also own the Weento Potion and Recordatio.

* * *

"But that means if it happened at 10:00, O God, Ron, tell me I'm wrong!" Ginny said, then fainting.

"Ginny!" Ron gasped, picking her up. They arrived at the ward, Ron carrying Ginny, and Hermione and Liz switching off helping Harry carry Draco. A young man of 21 opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Eric Twycross of the Damocles Belby Ward. I se you have two injured people?" The man's blond hair wiggled as he talked.

"Well, we were originally here for Draco," Liz said, indicating the still-sleeping blond, "but Ginny just fainted."

"I'll have my Assistant Medi-Witch, Schwule, attend to the girl. What exactly is wrong with Draco?" said Dr. Twycross, as he showed them into the ward. No one was in there. Ron thought this a bit strange, but said nothing.

"SCHWULE!" Dr. Twycross yelled, snapping his fingers.

"Yes, Dr. Twycross?" said the pale, dark haired witch, who had appeared out of nowhere, with a smirk.

"Attend to the red-headed girl. And call me Eric."

"Yes, Eric. Right this way, sir." Schwule led Ron over to one of the empty beds. Ron laid Ginny down on the bed nearest to him.

"We'll just give her some Weento Potion, and she'll come right around." Shwule waved her wand, tapped it twice on a goblet, and the Weento Potion appeared in the goblet. But before Schwule could pour the slimy neon green potion down Ginny's throat, Ginny woke up.

"Ron, who's that?" she said.

"I'm Schwule, Dr. Twycross's assistant medi-witch."

"You look like Pansy Parkinson," said Ginny

"I don't know this Pansy Parkinson you speak of, but I'm sure she's very pretty." Ginny raised an eyebrow but did not reply.

"Could you explain what happened to Draco?" Dr. Twycross asked. No one spoke for a moment, everyone looking at each other, as if deciding who should talk.

"Um…Last night, at approximately ten, ten-thirty pm, Draco was shot. There may have bee some magical contamination," said Liz, remembering Ginny's conversation with the Welcome Witch.

"And then, at midnight, this really weird light thing happened," said Harry.

"What exactly do you mean by 'really weird light thing'?" Dr. Twycross looked concerned. Everyone just looked at Liz.

"Well, sir, I remember it all very clearly. Everyone had just gone to sleep. At exactly midnight, this weird blue light surrounded Draco. It…pulsed, like a heart. And then came a flash of perfectly white light. No one else noticed it."

"Where were you?"

"We were on the Knight Bus, sir."

"Why were you awake?"

"I volunteered to stay up with him, make sure nothing else happened."

"I assume you all attend Hogwarts? Could you each state your house, and his as well?' Dr. Twycross gestured towards the young blond.

"Gryffindor."

"Me too."

"And me."

"Yeah, that' me."

"Ravenclaw. Oh, and he's Slytherin."

"Why would a Slytherin hang out with a bunch of Gryffindors? And why is a Ravenclaw with them, Schwule?" All he received were a bunch of glares.

"Can you heal him?" Liz asked, smiling sweetly. Behind the mask of sweetness, Liz thought '_It's this thing you call friendship. Obviously, some people never learn that houses aren't everything. Love knows no bounds.'_

"It depends. If he has the Recordatio Curse, he'll heal himself. But if it's something more sinister….well….I don't know," said Dr. Twycross.

"Sir, could you tell us what the Recordatio Curse does?" asked Ginny.

"It is commonly used like a Memory Charm, but a bit more selective."

"What he means is that the Recordatio Curse is a simple curse used to make someone forget a specific thing," said Schwule.

"Okay. Um….We're gonna grab some breakfast and then we'll be back." Ginny dragged Liz out as the rest followed quickly.

"Ow! Ginny! Let go!" Liz struggled in Ginny's strong grip.

"Not until you promise to come with us and not sneak back to Draco."

"Fine." They continued to the restaurant in silence. They grabbed a table in the back, very secluded and perfect for their conversation.

"Has anyone noticed that Shwule looks a lot like Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny asked. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Does anyone know anything else about Recordatio?" Ginny continued.

"You're the Medi-Witch!" said Ron.

"All I know is that the white flash is a purification of sorts. The blue light isn't always blue. It changes depending on what the person is forced to forget. It is an extremely hard to perform curse, even Madam Pomfrey couldn't perform it." As she finished, Hermione got her "know-it-all" look.

"The Recordatio Curse is an extremely selective and potent curse. It can only be performed on Hogwarts students, whether current or former it matters not. It was created by Salazar Slytherin after he left Hogwarts." Hermione recited.

Liz wondered what Draco had forgotten. Ron stuffed his face. Ginny and Hermione tried to recall anything else about the Recordatio Curse. Harry hoped that the blue flash hadn't had anything to do with Liz. Draco slept peacefully, as his magically managed mind slowly forgot every memory he had that wasrelated to Liz, including his friendship with the other four.

* * *

No quotes here, I think.

mugglenetnutter - Are you saying that my Drakie-poo has to be unconcious for life to be right?

HermyPenguin - Thanks, dearie. And yes, the movie was ZOMG. But I'm gonna cry come July 13, 2007.


	11. A Revelation

Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything that you recognise from the books. Therefore I own the plot, Liz, the idea of Schwule and and Dr. Twycross, a well as Recordatio.

A/N: Wow. Eleven chapters. I never thought it would get this long. I'm so happy. So, I think everyone will like this chapter. Some of it is a little cheesy and a little strange, but there are some big things happening that hopefully no one has guessed.

* * *

After a lengthy coffee break, they headed back to Draco's room. The shuffled in silently, and each seemed as normal as could be. The only exception was Liz. When she entered, she paused hesitantly at the door. Schwule noticed with a smirk.

Draco was awake and chatting happily with Dr. Twycross. Liz gasped loudly, and ran to him, enclosing him in a huge, tender bear hug.

"Are you okay?"  
"Who…Who are you?"  
Liz stopped hugging him and stared in shock, desperately trying to read his face.  
"You….You're not joking, are you?" She said, scared. Harry glared at Draco, as Draco continued to look at these people he either didn't like or didn't know.  
"Draco, you bastard, apologize this instant!" Harry growled, moving quickly towards him. Liz grabbed Harry to stop him from hurting her fiancé.  
"Harry, no. He's not joking. He really doesn't remember me." Liz said, watching Draco sadly.

Ginny and Hermione turned to Dr. Twycross and Schwule as if to say "Can't you fix this?" It was a helpless look, one of disparity and final hope. Liz was slowly backing away from Draco, a million thoughts running through her head.  
"_What is going to happen now? Will he ever regain his memory? What about US, how will that work? Is there any way to fix him, to give him his memories? What all has he lost? Is it a temporal loss?"  
_Throughout the thoughts, tears started to pour. But even then Draco only looked confused. There was a blank look in his eyes, the look someone has when they are trying to remember something but there is only the trace of a memory, a vague impression of déjà vu, left within. The familiar feeling of racking your brain and finding a brick wall in place of memories. Every so often a flash on knowledge would appear, but it would disappear quicker than it appeared.

What seemed like years passed as everyone watched Draco, but was really only minutes.  
"How long will this last?" Ginny finally said, bravely shattering the tense silence.  
"It's impossible to tell. It could be a matter of days, could be never," Dr. Twycross said, rather too brightly.  
"Is there any way to help him recover his memories faster? Anything at all? Please, I'm willing to do anything. I'll die for him if that is what it takes," Liz pleaded desperately. Dr. Twycross and Schwule passed each other a strange look before Schwule hesitantly supplied an answer.  
"There is…no way. None that we know of, at least."

"You guys keep speaking about me as if I don't know anything at all. I don't know who that girl is, but the rest of you I know. I hate you, but I know you," Draco surprised everyone by entering the conversation, "Obviously I forgot something, but it can't be important, after all I remember everything else about my life."  
"Oh Draco, please try to remember! We were engaged. We loved each other. There was a deep friendship between all of us. You'd changed, you'd protected us and we'd protected you. Without you, we never would have defeated Vol…Volde…Voldemort. Please remember, Draco, you have to." Liz stared at him with such a powerful love that for a few seconds his mind broke free of the curse.

"Liz…"

"Now, Now, I'm sure he'll remember in time. Patience, don't overload his mind." Schwule said, startling Draco back into the curse and back into a deep sleep. Ginny was looking around the room, wondering why it was so devoid of medicinal items. Slowly, a dawning look of realization rose on her face.

"You two aren't medically certified. You probably don't even work for the hospital. I'd bet anything that you Imperius'd the Welcome Witch so that she would tell us to come here so that you could keep Draco like this!" With that she stunned the pair of doctors as everyone else wondered what was going on.

"Watch." Ginny pulled out a vial of Veritaserum.  
"It would be easier and slightly less illegal if we used the Veritas charm," said Hermione.  
"Yes, but I can't perform the Veritas charm, 'Mione."  
"No, but I can, Gin." With that, Ginny returned the vial to her pocket and Hermione gritted her teeth.  
"_Veritas._" Hermione clenched her fists as the power drained from her.

"Thanks, 'Mione. Um, give her some chocolate while I question these two." Ginny directed Ron in the administration of magically tampered chocolate before turning to Liz.  
"I might need your help."  
"Oh, okay…why?" Liz had not yet turned her gaze from Draco.  
"Because you know him best. You know both of his sides well. Because deep inside, underneath the curse, he still loves you." Or so Ginny hoped. Exactly how deep the curse worked, she didn't really know. She only hoped that his love for Liz was deeper than the curse.

Liz turned to Ginny with a grave look on her face.  
"If you're sure."  
"I'm sure." Ginny said, choking back her resignation. She whispered _Ennervate_ to wake the pair, after binding them so they couldn't escape.

"What are your names, truly? What have you done to Draco? Tell us everything. Don't bother trying to lie; I've heard the Veritas charm isn't very forgiving to liars." Ginny was stoic, the perfect questioner.  
"Sheesh, Gin, why aren't you part of the FBI?" All Harry received in reply was a blank stare. "Oh, never mind."

"My name is Blaise Zabini. She's Pansy Parkinson. You know very well what we did to Draco. We already told you…most of it. I shot him with a magic bullet so that the Recordatio curse would take effect. As you well know, it took two hours to fully take control of his mind, which was the 'weird light thing' she saw. That was the final corners of his mind succumbing to our power and forgetting her." Liz stared at Blaise for a few moments, her hatred growing in intensity as she spoke.

"Why are you looking at him like that? All we did was take him back. You stole him from us, you know. Now you know what it's like to lose a friend, a lover, you bitch." Liz slapped Pansy as the word lover escaped her mouth.  
"He never loved you and he never will! That was just pretense, just a way to protect himself."  
"Think what you will. There is a promise in a man's sweat, a promise that someone as innocent as you would know nothing about. I have felt that sweat, and you have not!"  
"This is a whore's vengeance! Such sweat holds a faulty promise, of momentary weakness. This holds a stronger promise of everlasting love!" With that, Liz held her engagement ring up into the sunlight, so it sparkled as if it was made of millions of diamond set in mithril, instead of a single diamond set in silver.

The dazzling ring shone with a bright light of true love, unconsummated but stronger than anything brought against it. Yet it was hollow, missing an inner coil of importance. Without Draco's mind fully returning the love, it was incomplete and shallow. It felt stronger than unrequited love, but the security Liz had found in that love was no longer there. The sparkle of the ring faded to a dull shine, and Liz's heart stopped. '_Could she be right? Could this be true?_'

* * *

_Veritas_ - from "Draco Veritas" by Cassandra Claire. scene between Liz and Pansy/Schwule with a whore's vengeance and sweat is adapted from the court scene in The Crucible. The Crucible is our fall drama and so it's permeating my life.

Hey, R&R, please. I still don't have reviews from the last chapter. Let me know what you liked and hated.


End file.
